Always Been With You
by Phanstarlight
Summary: Phoenix had grown used to Larry turning up at his door at random points every few months with tear stained cheeks and a quivering lip. But this time, something seemed different. Harmless fluff, set slightly before The First Turnabout.


**Just something cute that I really wanted to write. It's kind of based off the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift (because that literally is this ship's theme song). The beginning is slightly angsty but it gets fluffy, I promise! I wish there were more P/L fics out there... Sadly, I don't own the rights to any of the Ace Attorney games. Enjoy!**

It was always difficult to watch you like that; tears pooling in your eyes, hands shaking slightly, lip quivering, and your voice occasionally cracking as you pressed the phone harder and harder to your ear. It always happened that way. One thing I do find interesting though is that you never raise your voice at them, no matter what they say to you. They could have said the worst, most soul crushing, confidence destroying thing, and yet you would never shout or get angry. You would just stand there with the phone in your hand and the tears on the verge of falling. And when the calls finally end, you come to me. Sometimes I'm already with you, sometimes you look for me, sometimes you kind of break into my house at 2 am. But the first thing you do, without fail, is find me. You come sobbing into my arms and I comfort you. I give you whatever you want. If you want ice cream and crap TV, I get a tub of ice cream with two spoons and we sit on the couch and watch whatever the hell you want. If you just want to talk then we sit and talk. You tell me how wonderful she was and how in love with her you are and how could you possibly live your life without her by your side. I listen and nod and offer words of comfort. But on the inside, I'm completely numb. I just can't understand why you do this to yourself. You put yourself through so much pain; you give yourself over to people who don't really care and they crush you into a million pieces every time. But you could have true happiness with someone right in front of you. They would cherish you, keep you safe, make you happy, and return every ounce of love you gave them. They have always been there for you, they have always been by your side, and they would never leave you no matter what. They think you're amazing and would tell you every day. They would love you for who you are... _I_ would love you how you deserve to be loved. But you'll never see me as anything more than your loyal, attorney-in-training, best friend. Because you date tall, curvy, beautiful models.

And I'm just me.

* * *

Phoenix lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Today had been a very long day and he really didn't want to think about it more than he had to. So he closed his eyes and listened to the rush of the city outside. Despite the constant noise, it seemed oddly peaceful and slowly Phoenix was finally beginning to drift off. Which was why it came as quite a surprise when the shrill sound of the doorbell echoed through the apartment, causing Phoenix to jump. Slowly, he got out of bed and went over to the door, wondering who the hell would be at his door at this time of night. He opened it to find Larry standing right on the other side, staring at him with tear stained cheeks. He did his best to not roll his eyes as he walked away from the door and towards the kitchen to get coffee- this was going to be a long night. He heard the door latch shut and the leather couch squeak slightly as Larry sat down in his usual spot. A few minutes later, Phoenix returned with two mugs of coffee. He yawned slightly and sat down next to his friend. His hair was probably a mess and he was still in his pyjamas but he had given up caring about what he looked like in front of Larry a long time ago, it wasn't like his friend would notice anyway. Phoenix looked over to the other man, expecting to see a distraught sobbing mess. But the sight he saw surprised him greatly. Larry was sat stretched out across the majority of the couch, his hair was only slightly messy, his cheeks were tear stained but no new tears fell to wash them away, and his eyes held a different kind of emotion- it wasn't heartbroken or soul crushed, it seemed mournful and yet almost _relieved_. The two sat in silence, slowly drinking their coffees. After a while, Phoenix put down his mug and sighed before turning to fully face Larry who was staring at a spot on the floor, seemingly deep in thought.

"So, what happened?"

Larry stared at him blankly for a moment before saying one of the most surprising things that Phoenix had ever heard leave his friend's lips.

"I did it"

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow, surely Larry couldn't mean...

"I dumped her"

Phoenix was speechless but that didn't seem to matter. Words were coming from his friend's mouth before he could even think of what to say.

"It just wasn't working, you know? She didn't love me, I know she didn't. And I don't think I really loved her. It came as a bit of a sudden realisation but I just thought that me and her were never going to work out"

"Wow" was all Phoenix could manage to say; this was a situation he had not prepared for. But then something even more surprising happened; Larry smiled. It wasn't his usual, ridiculous grin. It was calmer and more subtle. He looked as though he still he something to say, but he just couldn't quite say it.

"Larry?"

"Hm?"

"What made you, um... realise?" Phoenix asked. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst out of his chest. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. Larry probably just saw some other cute girl on the street or he was finally gaining a bit of common sense. But maybe, just maybe...

"I was thinking about someone and I realised, I didn't want her... I wanted them. I've wanted them for a long time but they never seem to notice I'm there" Larry's voice was suddenly much quieter. Phoenix's heart dropped; it was just another girl on the street that made Larry change his mind, nothing more.

"What's she like?" Phoenix wasn't sure why he was asking, Larry had probably never even spoken to the poor girl.

"Well, they're different. But in a good way! They're funny, smart, and stylish. They've had my back for a long time now and I've always had theirs. I've known them since we were kids and we've shared so many good memories together. But the thing is, they've only ever seen me as a friend. I've always thought that I would be okay with that. But I've realised that I'm not okay with that. I want them to at least know how I feel because, this sounds kinda crazy but, I think I love them. And I don't mean that how I've meant it before, this is something so much bigger and better than what I've felt before. I just really need them to know how I feel"

Phoenix raised his eyebrows. He had heard similar speeches a hundred times over about one girl or another. But this time Larry seemed different, he seemed to actually mean what he was saying.

"Have I ever met her?" Phoenix asked slowly; if Larry had known this girl since he was a kid then surely he would know her too.

"See that's the thing... um, she isn't a she" Larry whispered, his eyes firmly fixed on a spot on the floor.

"Okay, so have I ever met _him_?"

Larry's eyes instantly shot up to look over at his friend.

"You mean, you're okay with that?"

"Of course I'm okay with it, you idiot. Now tell me, do I know this guy?"

"Well, yeah. I guess you do. I've been friends with him for a very long time and I just want to tell him how I feel but I can't seem to find the words to say it"

"Then don't tell him. Show him. If you can't find the words to tell him, then show him how you feel instead"

"You really think that would work?"

"Sure it would"

Larry shut his eyes and took a breath. Suddenly a small smile spread across his face and he looked directly into Phoenix's eyes. Before Phoenix knew what was happening, he found himself staring right back. Subconsciously he shifted closer to his friend and Larry seemed to do the same. It was like time had stopped. The two of them sat there, looking at one another until Larry began to slowly move closer. Phoenix's body froze as he felt Larry's breath brush against his lips. Without even thinking about it, Phoenix let his eyes flutter closed. After what seemed like forever, Larry closed the gap between them. And suddenly everything changed. Phoenix felt as though a burst of light was suddenly surrounding him. He felt warm and happy; it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Larry tasted of an oddly comforting mix of mint and coffee. The kiss ended almost as soon as it had begun and Larry pulled away slightly. His cheeks were warm and his eyes held a deep nervousness, yet also a glimmer of hope.

"So is it true what they say, Nick? Do actions really speak louder than words?" Larry's voice was barely a whisper as he cast his eyes away from his friend slightly and began playing with the sleeve of his jacket just like he always used to as a kid when he was nervous or scared. Phoenix was completely lost for words. He knew he needed to say something but his mind was totally blank. The only thing he could focus on was Larry; his best friend, the guy he'd had a crush on since 6th grade, the guy who'd unintentionally broken his heart a hundred times over, the guy who he felt something so deeply for that even he didn't know how to describe it, the guy who had just given him the best feeling of his life. This was it, this was his chance. Without really thinking about it, Phoenix placed the tips of his fingers under Larry's chin and gently pushed his friend's face up to look at him. And right then, whilst looking into Larry's eyes, Phoenix felt everything click into place. A smile spread across his lips and without leaving a second to doubt, he leant in and pressed his lips to Larry's. The amazing feeling rushed through him again and he smiled even wider against Larry's lips. The other man seemed to smile back and almost instantly he wrapped his arms around Phoenix's waist. Phoenix replied by gently placing his arms on Larry's shoulders. As they held each other and felt as two hearts became one, one thing became crystal clear.

 _You belong with me._


End file.
